Alchemy Repeats
by Prettykitty07
Summary: Al returns to his body, but he loses his memory. Ed is trapped on the other side.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a brand new story I thought of. It kept running through my mind and I had to jot it down. It's about Edward and Alphonse being separated into two different worlds. Al returns to his original body, but forgets everything and he has to get his memory back and find Ed. I only seen a few episodes of Full Metal Alchemist so I don't know much about it, but I hope you enjoy Chapter 1. I'll be posting Chapter 2 A.S.A.P. v**

Edward has promised his brother, Alphonse, to return everything to normal by getting his body back. When Ed & Al crossed the gate, they were separated. Al returned to his body, but Ed vanished mysteriously. Al was lying on the floor of his father's lab. He woke up to some girl shacking him.

"Al, are you okay?" she asked.

Al sat up and looked at the girl. His eyes were dark and full of wonder.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Al it's me. Winry," she said

"Win-ry?"

"Yes. What were you doing in here?"

"I don't know. I don't remember."

"Where's Ed?"

"Ed?"

"Your brother Edward. Where is he?"

"I-I don't know. I wish I knew."

"Come on Al."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my place, let's go."

Al and Winry went outside and ran through the rain. Al had no idea what was going on. He was being dragged by a girl he doesn't remember meeting. They continued to run through the wet muddy road. As they ran, someone or something was watching them overhead.

"Something's wrong," said the voice.

Winry and Al reached the front step of her home and quickly got inside. Their clothes were dripping wet. Pinako brought them fresh dry towels.

"Hello Al what brings you here?" she asked

"We need to chat in the kitchen," said Winry as she pushed her across the room.

Al kept the towel around him. He looked up at the pictures on the wall. Most of them were pictures of Winry and there was a picture of him, Ed, and Winry together. Al tried to focus and think back, but he couldn't remember. Winry and Pinako returned and sat Al on the couch.

"I'm telling you he doesn't know what happened," said Winry.

"Do you know where your brother is?" asked Pinako.

"No. I don't," said Al depressingly.

"I told you," said Winry.

"Winry please," said Pinako

She sat down next to Al and looked straight into his dark, sad eyes.

"I have a question for you," she said to him.

"What is it?" he asked

"What is your name?"

Al's face went into shock. The pupils in his eyes shrank. He was silent for a few minutes then he started to cry.

"I don't know who I am!" he cried.

Winry gave him a hug and Pinako got a doctor to come by to do a check up. Al was checked out okay except for his memory.

"Show him familiar things that'll help him remember," said the doctor.

He left in the rainy dark storm. Al was dressed in warm pajamas and his clothes were set by the fire to dry.

"Winry, tomorrow I want you to show me where you found Al," said Pinako

"Yes'm," she replied

"Take Al to the spare room and go to bed."

"Yes'm"

Winry took Al upstairs into the spare room.

"This used to be my parent's room," she said to Al.

"What happened to them?" he asked.

"They--- never mind. I'll tell you later."

"Is it alright if I look around in here?"

"Yes, but when you're done, you need to go to bed."

"Okay Winry."

Winry closed the door and Al looked through the books. He didn't find them interesting. He opened the closet door and found a bunch of boxes filled with metal parts and oil cans. Al's eyes widened.

"I know I've seen this somewhere, but where?" he asked himself.

He picked up a few and rubbed the smooth surface. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Al put the parts away and closed the closet door. He dashed across the room and opened the bedroom door, but no one was there. There was another knock. It was coming from the front door downstairs. Al watched from the stairway as Pinako answered the door. A state alchemist entered the room. He took off his wet coat and threw it on the floor. This made Pinako angry.

"How dare you barge in here and throw your wet coat on my nice clean floor!" she yelled

"Calm down," he said as he pushed his black hair back with his hand, "I'm Lt. Col Roy Mustang and I'm looking for Edward and Alphonse Elric."

"What do you want with them?"

"It's important that I see them."

Al slipped on the stairs and fell between Mustang and Pinako. She pushed her glasses up.

"Well here's one of them. This one is Alphonse," she said.

"Where's Edward?" asked Mustang

"I'm not sure. Al should know, but he lost his memory."

Mustang looked down at him. Al waved at him.

"Ah Al, I see you got your body back," he said.

"My body?" Al said confusingly.

"Stop talking nonsense Roy," scolded Pinako.

"Don't call me by my first name madam," he replied.

He turned towards Al.

"You don't remember being in that suit of armor do you?" he asked

"Armor?" Al said in confusion.

"STOP IT!" yelled Pinako.

"Al, your body vanished when you and your brother were doing a human transmutation. Your brother promised you that he would return you to your body and he did. Now he's the one who's lost," said Mustang

Al looked at him shockingly and tears formed in his eyes. Pinako picked up Mustang's wet coat and threw it outside in the rain.

"Get out! Get out of my house now! I won't let you fill this child's head with nonsense!" she yelled

"Very well," he said as he headed out the door, but he stopped at the entrance.

"One more thing kid, when you get your memory back, come find me. I can help you. I'll be watching out for you," he said

He put on his wet coat and walked into the storm. Pinako slammed the door behind him and she helped Al into the spare room.

"Now go to sleep and forget what Mustang told you," she said

"Yes'm," replied Al.

He climbed into bed and Pinako turned off the light and closed the door. Al couldn't sleep. He felt really weird sleeping in a stranger's bed. It took him awhile to fall asleep. The next day, the sun was shining on the wet ground. The clouds blew away in the sky. Winry and Pinako took Al to his home. Winry led them to the lab.

"This is where I found him," she said.

Pinako gasped at a lot of things, even the human transmutation circle. She looked down at Al.

"You and your brother were trying to bring back your mother," she said.

"Not exactly," said a voice.

Everyone turned around and Mustang stepped out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" asked Pinako

"I'm doing a little investigation," he replied

"You have no business being here."

"If you listen to me you'll understand."

"Understand what?"

"Well look around."

Pinako looked around then looked at Mustang

"What's to look at? It's a lab," she said.

Al walked around and noticed something on the ground.

"What's this?" he asked as he picked it up.

"It looks like something I made," said Winry.

"It's Edward's arm," said Mustang.

"What are you talking about?" asked Pinako.

"Miss Winry made that arm for Ed five years ago. When he got Al's body back, Ed crossed over to the other side of the gate. He could be dead."

"You liar! I created no such thing!" yelled Winry

"Those are your metallic parts. Are they not?" asked Mustang.

"Yes they are, but I don't recall making this arm," she replied.

"Exactly. No one can remember except Edward, Alphonse, and me."

"I don't understand."

"When Ed got Al's body back, the alchemy he used made time go backwards. All of Edward and Alphonse's problems went back to the beginning. Everything these two accomplished, vanished. Every enemy they killed, returned."

"You're mad!" yelled Pinako.

"Do you know what year it is?" asked Mustang

"Of course I do, it's 1932," she replied.

"Actually, it's 1937. Thanks to Ed's alchemy we went back in time five years."

"I'm getting sick of your crap!"

"Hey, you don't have to believe me. I need to help Al get his memory back so he can find a way to get Ed out from the other side."

"I think you helped enough."

Pinako took Al and Winry upstairs and through the house. Mustang stayed behind and searched through the lab. In the house, Winry and Pinako were showing Al pictures.

"Here's a picture of your mother. Do you remember her?" asked Pinako as she handed him the picture.

Al studied and focused on the picture. He tried to think back, but it was no good.

"I'm sorry. I can't remember her," he said

"It's okay Al," said Winry

"If she's my mother, maybe I can talk to her. Where is she?" he asked.

"Al, you can't talk to her," said Pinako

"Why not?" he asked.

"I wish there was an easier way to tell you this, but—"

"Your mother kicked the bucket a few days ago," interrupted Winry

"Thank you Winry," she said as she rubbed her head.

"If my mother is dead, then where's my dad?" Al asked.

"He left you and Edward a long time ago," said Winry.

"Oh," Al replied depressingly.

"Come Winry, let's show Al his room," said Pinako.

They took Al upstairs to his bedroom. He looked around and touched a few things. He looked around and touched a few things. He looked through alchemy books and photo books.

"Do you remember any of this?" asked Winry

"I'm sorry. I don't," Al cried.

"Stop those tears Al," said a voice

Mustang entered the room and approached Al. He knelt down and put his hand on Al's shoulder.

"I'll help you get your memory back, but you have to trust me," he said.

"No! Out of the question. We don't need your help," said Pinako.

"This is a decision Al must make himself."

"He can't remember anything and he's scared. Let him be."

"Al needs me. If I can't help him get his memory, Ed could be in danger and you'll be in danger."

"How so?"

"Time took us back five years. The enemies have returned. If they figure out that Edward's alchemy brought them back through time, it'll be disaster for us all. The only people that can save us are Alphonse and Edward. This is why I need to help Al get his memory back."

"I see."

"I can help get Al's memory back only if you trust me."

" Very well. I trust you."

Mustang nodded and turned towards Al.

"Al do you trust me?" he asked.

"I trust you," he said.

"Come then. We must get going."

"Wait a minute!" said Pinako, "Where are you taking him?"

"We're going to the Alchemy Central Headquarters," replied Mustang

"What for?" she asked.

"I told you. I'm going to help Al get his memory back. You trust me don't you?"

"Yes, but if he goes with you, you have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Protect him. The last thing I want to see is him hurt."

"Of course. He'll be safe with me."

Mustang started to leave with Al, but Pinako called out to them. She handed a picture of Trisha to Al.

"I don't want you to forget your mother Al," she said.

"Thank you," he said.

Pinako and Winry watched them disappear down the road and into the sunset. Winry started to cry. She fell to her knees and covered her face.

"Don't cry. Al will be okay," said Pinako.

"I'm worried that he won't get his memory back," she cried.

"Don't give up hope. If you have any faith in Al, you'll stop crying and watch Al get his memory back."

Winry wiped her tears away and stood up. Pinako smiled at her.

"That's a girl. Your parents would be so proud of you," she said.

"I hope Al's journey will be successful and I hope Ed is alive," said Winry.

"I'm sure Ed is still alive. The question is 'where is he'?"

The sunset turned the sky from blue to pitch black. The stars shimmered in the dark sky. Winry gazed at them and said a little prayer for Al and Ed.

"Ed wherever you are please come back.. Your brother needs you," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had spare time and I was able to write down the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. This one is about Edward being trapped on the other side of the gate. Read and enjoy. Post comments if you want. **

When Edward crossed to the other side of the gate, he appeared in London. He woke up on a dirt road. The suit of armor was next to him.

"Al, are you okay?" he asked.

There was no reply. Fear rose inside of Ed. He touched the armor and gave it a small shake.

"AL!" he called again.

There was still no reply. Ed started to breath very hard. He looked for the blood mark on the armor, but it was gone. Ed collapsed on the suit of armor and cried.

"God no!" he cried.

A man approached Ed and he put his hand on his head.

"There, there. Tell me what you're so upset about," he asked.

"My brother is gone," Ed replied pitifully.

"I'm so sorry. Did he die in the armor?"

"No. His soul left it."

"You mean that suit of armor was your brother?"

"Yes. I can't believe I lost my little brother."

"Little? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Don't start calling me short man! I'm not in the mood to be pissed off!"

"You're already pissed."

Ed took a swing at the man with his right arm, but he dodged his swing and Ed fell on his arm.

"Ow, that hurt--- wait, that hurt?" he said confusingly.

Ed took of his jacket and was shocked to see his right arm back to normal.

"I got my arm back," he said silently.

"Aren't you Edward Elric?" the man asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I heard so much about you."

"Good for you."

"Forgive me for being so mean back there."

"It's alright. You're not the only one who calls me short."

"Do you have a place to stay at?"

"No."

"Come stay at my place then."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Come on."

"What about my brother?"

"Well bring his armor along. Can't let it sit in the middle of the road there can I?"

Ed and the man put Al's suit of armor in the back of the man's car. They got in and drove down the road. About fifteen minutes later, they arrived at a big house.

"This is your home?" Ed asked in surprise.

"Yeah, It's pretty big," he replied.

They got out of the car and carried Al's armor inside. They put him in a corner and the man told Ed to sit anywhere. He plopped down on the couch. Suddenly, three small children ran into the room and jumped on the man.

"Daddy!" they said happily.

"Hey you three isn't it passed your bedtime?" he asked.

The children climbed off his lap and looked at Ed.

"Who's he?" one of them asked.

"This is Edward Elric," replied the man.

"Hi!" another one of the children said.

A woman walked into the room. She was carrying a small baby in her arms. She had shiny gold hair. Her eyes were gentle and full of love.

"Oh, I didn't know we had company," she said.

"Honey, this is Edward Elric," the man said.

"Nice to meet you, I heard so much about you," she said.

Ed smiled at her. She stood behind her children.

"These are my children, Tana, Sambi, Vuca, and my youngest Monni," she said.

"Nice to meet you," said Ed.

"I'm Caroline and that's my husband Henji," she said.

"Nice to meet you all," replied Ed.

"I hear you are a state alchemist."

"Yeah."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I don't know. I don't know anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't do anything without my brother."

"What happened to him?"

"He left me. I made a promise to my mother that I would take care of him."

"I'm so sorry."

Ed put his head in his hands. He looked at his brother's armor then he buried his head in his arm. Caroline escorted the children in another room.

"Time for bed," she said.

The children whined and were sent to bed. Henji sat next to Ed and gave him a small pat on the back.

"You miss your brother don't you?" he asked.

"Of course. I feel guilty," he replied.

"Why?"

"I promised my mother on her deathbed that I would take care of my brother and I broke it."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I opened the gate with my alchemy and Al and I crossed over."

"Did anything happen when you crossed over?"

"No. I wound up here with Al and he wouldn't wake because he----"

"He what?"

"Oh my gosh!"

"What! What's the matter?"

"Al never crossed over."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't cross over. He's still on the other side."

"Do you know if he's alive?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find a way back to Al. Do you have any books on alchemy?"

"Yes of course. Go ahead and look through them. They're in my den."

Henji lead Ed to the den. He handed him a stack of books.

"Feel free to use anything in here," he said.

"Thank you," replied Ed.

Henji walked out of the den and Ed got started on the books. He read through all of them in five hours. And got little information.

"Damn it!" he grunted.

He slammed the book shut and put it with the rest of the stack. He got up and slumped around the room. He looked through the bookshelf for more alchemy books. While he searched, something slipped out of one of the books and landed at Ed's feet. He bent down and picked it up. The small piece of paper had a few numbers which didn't make any sense to Ed. He flipped it over and there was a picture of Henji with a woman. She had short brown hair. Her smile reminded Ed of his mother. He turned the picture over and studied the numbers.

"What could this mean?" he asked himself.

He put the picture back in a book. It was two a clock in the morning. Ed was tired. He looked for a place to sleep. He found a couch that had a few stacked books. He removed them and plopped on the couch. It wasn't very comfortable, but he made the best of it. He fell asleep by the cricket's chirping. The moonlight shined on him through the small window. The next morning, Ed woke up to the smell of bacon. He got up and found his way into the kitchen. Caroline was cooking breakfast. The children were sitting at the table eating everything off their plate. The baby was in a high chair drinking from his bottle. Caroline handed Ed a plate full of bacon and eggs.

"I hope you're hungry," she said.

"Thank you. This looks delicious," said Ed.

He sat down at the table with the children and started to eat. Within no time, Ed finished his breakfast. The children were shocked.

"Mommy, Edward inhaled his breakfast!" said Tana

"Like the vacuum cleaner," said Vuca.

Sambi imitated the sound of a vacuum and Caroline laughed.

"Well I'm glad he enjoyed it," she said.

She put the dishes in the sink and washed them. The children went into their rooms to get ready for school. Henji entered the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Edward. Did you get the information you wanted?" he asked.

"Not really. I only got a little amount," he replied.

"I'm sorry. I thought my books would help you."

"It's alright."

"Tell you what. I can take you down to the library after I drop off the kids at school."

"Okay."

Around seven, Henji, Edward and the children climbed into the car. After the kids were dropped off, Henji drove Edward to the library.

"I'll pick you up at around five," he said.

"Okay," replied Ed.

Henji drove off and Ed entered the library. There were millions of books. He found a lot on alchemy. He stacked a few alchemy books next to him. He read through them one by one. People in the library thought of Ed as a bookworm.

No one minded him because he was keeping his business to himself. Around 4:30, Edward finished his stack of books and Henji found him putting the books back.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Did you get your information?"

"Yes, but I don't understand some of it."

"That's okay. Alchemy is hard to understand."

Henji and Ed left the library and went back to the house. Caroline and the children were eating dinner.

"Please join us Ed," she said.

Henji gave Ed a plate that was full of juicy beef and potatoes. He sat at the table and ate everything off his plate in a couple of bites. The children were still amazed that he could still inhale his food.

"Do it again!" shouted Sambi.

"Don't shout at the table," Caroline scolded him.

"Kid if I do that again, my tummy will explode," said Ed.

Later that night, Caroline tucked the children in bed and put the baby in the crib. Edward was in the living room writing down notes about what he read in the alchemy books. Getting back to Al was going to be difficult. Henji entered the living room and gave Ed a pillow and a thick blanket.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said.

"I will," Ed replied.

Henji went to bed with his wife. Ed completed two pages of alchemy notes, but something was missing in his notes. Ed tried and tried to come up with the missing link, but he couldn't find it. Soon enough, he formed a headache. He decided to sleep on his information. He wrapped himself in the big thick blanket and he hit his head on the pillow. He thought about the information he gathered until he was fast asleep. In his sleep, he saw his mother. She was a few feet away from him. She kept crying out 'Edward, Edward.'

Ed tried to run to her, but she kept getting farther and farther away. She cried out 'Edward you promised' then she vanished. The ground started to shake and cracks were separating the ground. Ed was running away from it screaming 'Mommy!' He couldn't see her, but she was still talking.

"You promised me!" she said.

"I'm sorry mommy!" he screamed.

Suddenly the cracks opened underneath Ed and he fell through the ground. He could still hear his mother say 'You promised me.' He continued to fall until he hit the ground. Ed woke up in cold sweat. His hands were shaking from the fear he experienced. Caroline and Henji rushed into the room.

"Are you alright?" they asked.

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare was all," Ed said between breaths.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Caroline asked.

"No it's okay," Ed replied.

Caroline got Ed some water and he drank it. His shaking calmed down. She smiled and told him to have sweet dreams. Caroline went back to bed with Henji.

Ed layed back down and closed his eyes. The wind that blew in the willows outside calmed Ed down even more. He was able to sleep. A gentle breeze blew over the house. It seemed like it was holding on to the family home. The clouds passed through the starry night.

To Be Continued………


End file.
